Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer
Summary In reality: Hop is a sentient rabbit fluffy person (stuffed animal/soft toy) made by Ty Inc.. He is part of their discontinued Ty Pillow Pal line. His original name was Clover, before he was renamed to Hop by his owner. In fiction: Hop is a spirited adventurer from the United States, and discovered to he is the long-lost older brother to his sister, Queen Vibri. He went down the path of practicing swordplay, all forms of martial arts, and combat imaginable, and beyond. He reached the point in his training where he became the best in the WFW (World's Fluffiest Wrestlers) for a brief time, until handing off his title to whoever won the next champion match, to entire wrestling retirement. After retiring, he participated in the great Fluff War II, where he became the soul hero and heir to the Kingdom of Carrots, in Europe. He is known there as Royal Prince Hop. He now jogs everyday in search for other beings of unmatched power and speed. Hoping to race gracefully and gloriously against any fast beings coming his way. He likes his ears (referred to by him as head arms) laying on his right, or, to the viewer's left. His journey begins before and after everything else, starting with a new saga not yet released (Part of the Unknown section, mostly) Bonus: He has his own parody of the card game Magic: The Gathering, called Hop: The Soppening. He owns all 4 of the legendary Carrot Cards. Stats and Powers Tier: 10-B |''' '''9-B |''' '''At least 3-C | High 3-A normally, 2-C '''at absolute full power |''' Unknown Name: Prince Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer, Sop Origin: Ty Inc. in reality | Yo! Soy Hop! comic Gender: Not applicable, referred to as male Age: '''19 years old '''Classification: Fluffy Person Attack Potency: Human level | Wall level '''(karate chopped 10 inch thick stone tiles effortlessly) | At least 'Galaxy level '(created a rift in the Milky Way Galaxy when flying through it at Lightspeed, destroying several large stars by mistake in the process) '| High Universal level normally, Multi-Universal at full power '(beat '''Toro, a 2-C being, into submission while talking him out of his rampage with help of the Lightning Cats. He destroyed two space-time continuums by mistake in doing so) |''' '''Unknown Speed: Sub-Human |''' '''Relativistic |''' '''FTL | Unknown, likely MFTL | Unknown Lifting Strength: Sub-Human | Superhuman | Class K | Stellar, at least''' | Unknown''' Striking Strength: Class H | Class MJ '''(smashed several walls and dashed through a bank vault door in a chase) | Class XPJ (refer to Attack Potency for feat) ''' | High Universal, Multi-Universal | Unknown Durability: Human level | Unknown '''(fluffy people cannot be hurt, as gifted by a Tier 0 being. They can be knocked back and carry momentum, however it does not represent that they are being hurt) '''Stamina: Not Quantifiable, he is a stuffed animal and does not rely on a depleting source of energy Range: Sub-Human | Planetary | Universal (Can run fast enough to launch himself nearly anywhere, and in Super Form has true flight) | Unknown Standard Equipment: His sword, the Hopsaber (cross-guard lightsaber) and ribbon that inhibits his power Intelligence: High (especially with farming, technology, history, and reading opponents. Very experienced in sword combat) | Nigh-Omniscient (in Super Form) Weaknesses: Sharp things, and fire | Not applicable Key: Standard form in reality | Comic Version | Comic Version (with sword and ribbon removed) | Comic Version (Fusion with his sister, Vibri) | Comic Version, as Super Hop (Sop) Category:Higher Being Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Swordsman Category:Martial Artist Category:Speedsters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 3 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Force Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Flight Users